Melodía para recordar
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Austria era amigo de Mozart. Y hay días, donde los viejos recuerdos vuelven. Mención PruAus al final. /Oneshot/


¡hola! , bueno aquí traigo otros de mis oneshot(?. total, está mini historia supongo que se inclina a la amistad de Mozart y Austria.

Y sí, al final al mención PruAus, pues muy notable.

Bueno, pero que les guste. ^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia lamentablemente... no es mío.

* * *

**Melodía para recordar.**

Desde que el sol acarició con intensidad sus ojos violetas, supuso que justamente sería ese día, en el cual había una razón en particular. Una fecha de la cual nunca había podido olvidar.

Pasó nuevamente su vista al calendario. Y así era, esté marcaba la fecha indicada.

_5 de diciembre. _

Un año más desde que él falleció. Desde que Mozart murió.

.

.

.

_1781_

_Sus oídos eran deleitados por esa música tan exquisita. Tan fascinante. Era bellísima. Las muestras de agradecimiento se hacían presentes. Y Austria no iba a perder la oportunidad de felicitar al joven músico lleno de talento, del cual era una sublime fascinación en Viena. Realmente le hacía sentirse orgulloso de ese arte de sonido divino. _

_Se paró de su asiento, y dio una última mirada desde el balcón del teatro. Dirigió unas palabras a sus acompañantes y después salió en busca del otro. Cuando llegó al frente de la puerta indicada, la tocó con suavidad y propiedad. Un porte elegante común en él. Por parte del compositor al oír el sonido de la puerta, supuso de quien se trataba. Dio una sonrisa tranquila y se dirigió a abrirle al otro. Una vez hecho eso, miró al otro con cierta simpatía._

_-Como es de costumbre has venido. ¿Qué te pareció?_

_El austriaco le miró con cierto reproche, pero a la vez no pudo evitar suspirar a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. No iba a cambiar el hecho que el otro le hablara con tanta naturalidad. Él era así. _

_-Ciertamente tienes razón. Me ha parecido estupenda. Ya sabe, como siempre._

_- Ya le he dicho que puede hablarme sin tanta formalidad. Somos amigos, ¿Cierto?_

_Austria le miró detenidamente. No se lo podía negar. Después de tanto, el por fin tenía un amigo. _

_-Nuevamente tienes razón. _

_El otro sonrió satisfecho._

_-Me alegra que te haya gustado. –volvió a decir el más joven. - ¿Y el pequeño?- preguntó concierta intriga hacia el castaño._

_-¿Quién?- preguntó confundido Austria._

_-Sí, el niño. Rubio, ojos azules, ropa negra. Normalmente está contigo. _

_-Oh, ya entiendo. No vino. Tenía cosas que hacer, aparte es un buen chico y se duerme temprano. _

_-hmn. Entiendo y…- antes de que formulara otra pregunta Austria le cortó._

_- ¿Preguntarás por todos?_

_-Esa era la idea. –dijo en un toque burlón. _

_-No hay nada que hacer contigo. ¿Cómo te va con esto, bien?_

_-¿Y a ti?, ¿cómo te va con tu…_

_-Te he peguntado primero, tonto. –replicó el de ojos violetas. El otro sólo le miró._

_-pues a mí me ha ido bien. Espero que a ti también._

_1782_

_-Vaya, me es inesperado que me visites de esta forma. ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó el austriaco mientras tomaba su té de la fina taza de porcelana. _

_-Es para una invitación, Roderich. –dijo mientras imitaba los actos contrarios. _

_-¿una invitación? _

_-Sí, a mi boda. Quiero que asistas. _

_Austria le miró sorprendido, pero la vez estaba feliz por él._

_-Pues debo decir, Felicidades. Y gracias, asistiré. .- le dijo para después esbozar una sonrisa._

_-pero no creas que son como tus bodas tan sofisticadas._

_-Sabes, no me he casado de la manera que dices para que digas "Bodas".- replicó._

_-Lo que digas, por cierto; El nombre de ella es Constanze. Tampoco es como tus bodas del mismo sexo. A lo que da, ¿cómo es que está permitido contigo…?_

_Austria llevó una mano a su cien, Mozart nunca aprendería. _

_-Johannes, no existe algún remedio contigo, ¿Cierto?_

_-Ja.- respondió sonriendo. – Por lo cual, cuando te cases pro fin con una mujer… Invítame, no estaría mal ver eso, bueno…pero siendo de ti. Tal vez termines con otro hombre. _

_-Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart. Por favor, guarda tus "Apreciables" comentarios. _

_-Roderich Edelstein, Republik Österreich. Le pido de la misma manera, que no me llame por todo mi nombre completo._

_Esa vez Austria fue el primero en reír, de una manera suave, pero rió. ¿Desde cuándo no reía de esa forma? El otro sorprendido, poco después a cuestión de segundos, le acompañó a reír. Esos momentos son los que nunca se olvidan. _

_1787_

_-Roderich. _

_-¿Sucede algo Wolfgang? .-respondió el castaño al otro. _

_-Dijiste que todo estaba bien. _

_-No deberías ver mis problemas. Ya que esos problemas me corresponden a mí. No a ti._

_-claro que sí, de alguna manera me afecta. _

_-Afecta a todos. –respondió el de ojos violeta. _

_-¿estarás ocupado un buen tiempo, verdad?_

_-Debo atender varios asuntos. _

_-¿con…?_

_-Eso no te incumbe. _

_-Te ves estresado. ¿Tan mal está la situación?_

_-Rusia.- Respondió después de un suspiró el austriaco._

_Mozart le miró y se dirigió al piano del otro y comenzó a tocar. Austria le miró con intriga._

_-Cuando te estreses, o algo puedes tocar ¿No?, un deshago simple. Eso yo hago para despejarme. _

_Austria sólo escuchó y asintió._

_-Sabes Roderich, eres mi mejor amigo. –dijo el músico mientras tocaba. _

_-tú también.- sólo pronunció mientras escuchaba la composición del otro._

_1791_

_La noticia retumbó en sus oídos. Sus ojos veían la verdad. Había muerto. Las lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos. Hasta ahora la única persona que lo entendía, le hacía pasar buenos ratos, todo...En ese momento todo había muerto. En ningún momento recordó que Mozart era sólo humano. Y que algún momento moriría y si alguna vez lo pensó, eso sería entre más años. No en tan poco tiempo, así lo sentía él. _

_Recordó esas demostraciones a José II de Habsburgo_ _. Esos conciertos a los que asistía, todo los que pasó referente a su amistad. Aun que el compositor tenía su humor propio, habían ratos done lo hacía reír, y cuando necesitaba algo lo apoyaba o clamaba. No cabía duda, era su amigo._

_-Mozart. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, tonto-pronunció el austriaco, mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban imparablemente de sus ojos. _

_._

_Los ojos rojos del llanto le hacían compañía a la gama morada. Su vista se analizaba al salón de música. _

_-Ciérrenlo. No quiero volver a entrar a esta habitación. _

_._

_._

_._

Sus dedos dejaron de tocarla melodía que llegó a su fin. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué dirías de mí, si hubiese dejado la música por siempre?-preguntó al aire Austria. - ¿No sería propio de mi, verdad? Sin embargo, sé que no te gustaría que dejara de hacerlo. Al contrario, me dirías que tocará.

Se levantó del banco en frente del piano, y se dirigió al jardín. Cortó algunas flores, y se arregló un poco para salir.

Poco después llegó un joven albino, del cual no dudo ni un segundo para molestarlo.

-Keseses, señorito. ¿Por qué te arreglas?, ¿Sabías que vendría mi grandiosa persona? , ¿Me extrañabas tanto?

El austriaco sólo suspiro, eso le faltaba.

-No y no seas tonto. Iré a ver a alguien. –respondió con el mismo tono de siempre.

El pruso frunció el ceño, no es que estuviera celoso. Eso no era de prusianos asombrosos como él.

-¿A quién?, no es que me importe. Pero creo que es normal que los poco asombrosos van a ver a los poco asombrosos.

Austria rodó los ojos. Eso le faltaba.

-Si no te importa, ¿entonces para qué preguntas? Igual no te incumbe. Ahora si me permites, tengo que retirarme.

-¿Los pocos asombrosos le llevan flores a los pocos asombrosos, eh Roderich?

-Gilbert…si estás celoso…

-claro que no, señorito. No soy como tú.- cortó al instante.

-entonces, no hagas tantas preguntas, tonto.

-Pero te acompañaré.

-agh… ¿Para qué?

-Puedes perderte, y necesita de un asombroso acompañante. A parte, ¿Quién no quiere mi asombrosa compañía?

-De acuerdo, vamos. Ya qué.

A medio camino, después de varios reclamos de Prusia, que quería que el otro le dijera a donde se dirigían ya que Austria se había perdido ya varías veces. Y sólo daban vueltas y más vueltas. Pero esté por fin encontró el camino indicado. Gilbert al principió dudo, ¿Por qué un cementerio? Ahora se sentía menso por el cuestionario que le hizo al otro hace un rato. Obviamente no el austriaco no le sería infiel, ¿Quién se lo podría cuando sale con su grandiosa persona? A menos que…

-¡Señorito eres necrofilico! – gritó horrorizado.

-….¡¿qué?!

-Nada.- respondió riendo nervioso.

-…de acuerdo…-respondió Austria extrañado por el raro comportamiento del otro.

Poco después llegaron a la lapida indicada, Austria se hincó y dejó las flores.

-Oe, señorito. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Gilbert mientras veía al austriaco.

-Ja, sólo vine a ver un viejo amigo. –respondió el nombrado.

Prusia desvió la mirada, recordaba un poco los tiempos donde Austria se vio afectado por esa persona. Sí, recordaba. A parte, el también alguna vez pasó por eso.

-Sabes Johannes, creo también tenías algo de razón de lo que me dijiste, de con quién me quedaría al final. Esa vez cuando me invitaste a tú boda, y aun que ahora no estés te recordaré. Porque siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo.

El pruso lo observó y suspiró en reproche.

-hey, señorito. Se hace tarde y el grandioso yo…

-ya voy Gilbert. Ya voy. –dijo Austria mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Ya era hora señorito. ..- dijo mientras sentía algo apegarse a su cuerpo. Era Austria quien lo abrazaba. Le devolvió el gesto.

Poco después Roderich se separó del otro.- Anda vamos, Gilbert.

Gilbert asintió mientras tomaba la mano del otro. Austria le miró un poco sonrojado.

-eres un asco volviendo a casa, y bueno también fuera de. Bueno tu sentido de orientación es patético. – dijo el de ojos de gama rubí.

-Claro gil.-respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿chapin?

-Es Chopin, no "Chapin". Y ese es otro músico. Él nombre de él es Mo…

-Oh ya, como el…

-No Gilbert, no como el queso.- cortó el austriaco suponiendo lo que diría el pruso.- El nombre de él es Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

* * *

sí :c , también Rodi tenía un beffo humano. y pues sí, también hace referencia a SIR.

Mozart nació cuando aun estaba sacro imperio. Así que medio si lo conoció(? .

A la guerra que dice Rode con lo de Rusia es la que se conoce como Ruso-Turca.

Y bueno espero que le haya gustado :3 aun que sea un poquis(?

¿Review's?, ¿tomates?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿Algo? ouo

Buenos, hasta quiero, ¡Hasta la próxima historia! c:


End file.
